The Past is our Present
by Hanakoemi Roronoa
Summary: Sonia y Andrea son simples fanaticas del anime. Pero varios factores que desconocen las envía a una epoca antigua, donde conocen personajes tan variopintos como Ciel Phantomhive y sus sirvientes y la extravagante Madame Red. Mal summary, pero disfruten.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Niñas de ningún lugar

Si buscar Kuroshitsuji mientras hacíamos un trabajo sobre la Época Victoriana y Medieval fuese un pecado, tanto Sonia como yo estaríamos condenadas en el infierno. Pero como no lo era, lo hacíamos igualmente. Pero claro, no avanzábamos mucho el trabajo ya que Sonia se ponía a gritar que Ciel era muy mono o se ponía a darme codazos mientras decía que yo me parecía muchísimo a Ciel, como si hubiesen sacado a Ciel de mi. Yo solo resoplaba, lo negaba y seguía con lo mío, que era buscar información e imágenes de Grell -esto por puro gusto, no por nada más-. Al final casi no avanzamos y ya era muy tarde como para seguir haciendo el trabajo e incluso era muy tarde para vaguear, por lo que decidimos ir a dormir.

+ ¡A mumir~! - canturreo Sonia mirándome con una sonrisa mientras me lanzaba un cojín a la cara. De nuevo solo suspire, tenía un mal presentimiento y prefería no hablar.

Finalmente, no presentía mal. Algo malo iba a pasar, y la oscuridad interminable que invadía mi mente me lo confirmaba…

Cuando desperté, nada era igual. Me encontraba en un gran bosque, un luminoso y hermoso bosque. Estaba estirada allí, siendo observada por un encapuchado hombre. Este, de piel clara y pelo blanquecino, observaba con una gentil sonrisa y un semblante elegante. Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida por la presencia del extraño hombre que no decía palabra y solo miraba con aquella tranquila cara. El hombre alargo su mano para ayudarme por lo que acepte la ayuda cogiéndome a esta. Tras levantarme me miro con una sonrisa inocente, dando vueltas a mi alrededor pensativo pero alegre, intentando descifrar quien o que era yo. En un momento dado, cuando la luz ya no me cegaba, pude observar dos puntiagudas orejas, como si fuesen de un elfo. Retrocediendo con lentitud comencé a alejarme del desconocido, que desdibujo su sonrisa y la cambio por una expresión de tristeza. Con lentitud y elegancia se comenzó a acercar a mí, diciendo algo en ingles, una disculpa o algo. Deje de recular, mirando extrañada al hombre que, al ver que me detenía, sonrío alegre.

+ ¿Qu-Que eres? - pregunte mientras temblaba por el miedo que me daba aquel chico de pelo blanquecino, que aun que alegre no me daba buenas vibraciones. El joven hombre que tenía delante ladeo su cabeza, como si no entendiese lo que decía. Con lentitud se acerco y dijo algo que no llegue a entender, parecía una lengua extraña que, claramente, no era ingles. Sonaba más bien como Hylian o Elfico, pero claramente era imposible… ¿O no? El hombre frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que no podía entenderlo. Sonrió gentilmente y cogió mi mano, escribiendo un nombre. Por suerte uso el alfabeto romano, por lo que pude entender que ponía ahí. Zefilk, ese era su nombre. Seguido de su nombre puso algo parecido a elfo, pero no entendí muy bien. Si lo que decía era que era un elfo, aceptaría que no era un sueño y que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Sin poder hablar, muerta de miedo por aquello, acabe desmayándome. Lo último que vi fue la cara preocupada de aquel misterioso hombre.

En otra parte, una chica de pelo marrón se encontraba al borde de un volcán. ¿Qué que hacía ahí? Pues ella no lo sabía, si hemos de ser sinceros. Sonia miro a los lados, buscando a su "inseparable" amiga Andrea, notando que ella no estaba ahí y asustándose un poco, no por sí misma, si no por su amiga, que podría perderse hasta en el baño de su casa. Suspiro levemente mientras daba un paso al frente, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el puro borde de un volcán. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba en el trágico fin que su vida iba a tener, en el caso de que aquello no fuera un sueño, claro. Pero por suerte no acabo cayendo, ya que un extraño joven de pelo rojo y con orejas y cola de tigre la había cogido de la ropa. El extraño la miro con una expresión un tanto enfadada y luego, sin soltar a Sonia, suspiro.

+ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -pregunto con frialdad el desconocido. Sonia se quedo pensativa unos momentos, sin saber que responder, hasta que la bombilla se le encendió y con algo de sarcasmo se dispuso a hablar.

+ Nada, solo miraba el fondo del volcán y sin querer me caí. Vamos, lo normal que una chica de 14 años haría. - respondió ella mirando con una sonrisa al desconocido, el cual suspiro resignado. Con un rápido movimiento saco a Sonia de aquella situación tan incómoda, cogiéndola en brazos como si se tratara de una princesa. Y aunque ella quería seguir hablando, una sensación de mareo y un inminente mareo hicieron que se desmayase.

Ahora, las dos chicas eran oficialmente "Niñas de ningún lugar".


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: Oh... Cuatro reviews... Soy feliz, ohonhonhon~ Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este nuevo capítulo os deje con ganas de más~**

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece - Ya me gustaría a mi -. Este pertenece a su creadora, Yana Toboso. De los personajes que salen en esta historia - Zefilk, Kai, Sonia y Andrea - me pertenecen Zefilk, Kai y Andrea - aka yo -.**_

__**Hablan**

_Piensan_

_~ **Murmuran**_

* * *

Capítulo 2: Trabajo, reencuentro y una misteriosa familia.

Desde la extravagante escena presenciada por las dos jóvenes, nada había sido como ellas recordaban. Ni si quiera estaban en su país, España, ahora estaban en algún lugar de Inglaterra -Aunque el misterioso lugar donde aparecieron tampoco se encontraba allí-. Cada joven iba por su propio lado, ganándose la vida junto al raro "ser" que habían encontrado en el misterioso lugar en el que aparecieron. Poco podían hacer las jóvenes, no acostumbradas a la vida trabajando. Bueno, la más joven no, pero la mayor si que sabía lo que era trabajar, puesto que su madre era camarera y la veía trabajar constantemente, incluso se ofrecía para ayudar. La chica otra pero, no sabía que era trabajar, no quería trabajar, por lo que tenía problemas para sobrevivir por aquellos lares.

Un largo suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven de pelo rizado, que se encontraba sentada sobre unas cajas, con ropa rota y sucia de chico. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, tenía catorce años pero era relativamente bajita y bastante floja y frágil. Delante suyo observándola preocupado se encontraba el extraño ser que la había encontrado y que no osaba separarse de ella. Este parpadeo antes de disponerse a hablar.

- **¿Está bien, señorita?** - pregunto el "elfo" con su melódica voz, que tenía un deje de preocupación al ver tan decaída a la joven castaña. Esta miro hacía el elfo, el cual reculo al ver la cara de zombi que esta ultima llevaba. ¿¡Como podía estar tan mal! ¡Solo habían trabajado dos horas! Zefilk suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba los reniegos de su maestra, Andrea, la cual no dejaba de quejarse sobre cuán cansado era el trabajo. Su maestra era exigente, pero en el fondo él la apreciaba. Si fuera un poco más maja…

~P.O.V Andrea~

No cesaba de quejarme de esto y de aquello, y de lo de aquí y de lo de allí. Estaba harta de t-o-d-o, es decir, de ¡TODO! Estaba cansada, destrozada, hecha polvo… Mi pelo castaño con mechas rojas estaba hecho polvo también, desordenado y luciendo como si fuese el pelo de una bruja ermitaña. Mi ropa estaba rota por aquí y por allá y también se encontraba llena de barro y plantas. No llevaba zapatos, por lo que mis pies estaban negros de pisar las sucias calles de Londres. Todo era un horror… Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, ni si quiera podía decir mi nombre real, puesto que era demasiado sospechoso. Saltando de la caja con mis muertos ojos clavados en los brillantes orbes de Zefilk, me dispuse a salir del callejón para encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarnos de la inminente lluvia.

- **Lloverá.** - me limite a decir con frialdad. Todo lo hacía así, con frialdad e inseguridad, con miedo y desdén. No era una señorita, ni mucho menos. Yo era una marimacha, una chica mala y rebelde, ¿No? ¡Yo no era ninguna estúpida señorita que debían cuidar! Bueno, un poco de ayuda si necesitaba. Zefilk me siguió sin emitir sonido, solo nuestros pasos se escuchaban en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Algunas ventanas iluminaban el camino, las tiendas comenzaban a caer y la Luna subía lentamente al cielo. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que mi "mayordomo" y yo habíamos llegado aquí, a la gran Londres. Las noches las pasábamos a la intemperie y los días buscando trabajo. Un pesado suspiro salió de mis secos labios. El frío me calaba los huesos, no podía ni si quiera pensar. Que rabia me daba todo aquello. Decían que el frío ayudaba a pensar, por eso de que con la cabeza en frío se piensa mejor. Ahora sabía que era una burda mentira. Un grito se escucho, causando que mi extraño acompañante y yo diésemos un salto y fuésemos corriendo hacia el lugar del cual procedía el grito. Al llegar, vimos a un extraño joven de pelo rojo pelear con otro hombre, mientras una chica de mi edad más o menos se escondía tras una caja. Con posado frío, típico ya en mi, mire a Zefilk.

- **Ayúdalo, es una orden.** - dije -o más bien ordene- con una frialdad digna de una persona de la realeza, de esas que tratan mal a sus siervos. El elfo solo asintió y salió corriendo hacía los dos hombres mientras yo corría hacía la joven que se estaba escondiendo. Y vaya la sorpresa que me lleve al comprobar que aquella asustada chica era mi mejor amiga, Sonia, la cual hacía varias semanas -concretamente, desde que llegamos aquí- que no veía. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y la mire de forma divertida.

- **Oh God, ¿¡Que haces tú aquí!** - grite en un tono relativamente bajo, para no molestar a nadie. Sonia giro su cabeza y se tiro sobre mí, diciendo cosas que no llegaba a entender de lo rápido que iba. Captaba algunas cosas como "¡Oh Dios, estas bien!" o "¡Dios, en serio me alegra que no te perdieses por Londres!" cosa que ciertamente me sacaba de mis casillas. ¡Tenía mala orientación pero no tanta! Al contrario que yo, como esperaba, ella vestía con un simple vestido blanco, mucho más limpio que mis ropas. Su pelo estaba perfecto, su cara no mostraba cansancio alguno y llevaba unas chanclas blancas también. Se la veía perfectamente, por lo que mi cara se me desfiguro de sorpresa.

- **¿¡Como lo has hecho!** - dije histérica, es decir, ¿¡Como podía estar tan bien! ¡Yo casi muero! ¿Sería verdad que ella si sabía ganarse la vida? Ah… Dios, era patética. Yo, no ella, está claro. Emití un gruñido mientras ella me miraba incrédula, fijándose en mi ropa. Oh Dios… Tierra, trágame.

~P.O.V Sonia~

Tras haber huido durante más de una hora de aquel ladrón, Kai se las había manejado para poder pelear con él en condiciones. Solo entonces pude observar que un tercer hombre se unía a la pelea, ayudando a Kai. Una voz conocida sonó a mi lado, solo girarme pude observar a una desaliñada Andrea. Sin pararme a pensar sobre eso me tire sobre ella, lloriqueando todo lo que había sufrido por ella y todo lo que había sufrido yo y lo raro que era todo. Una pregunta me hizo callar y fijarme en las pintas de mi amiga. Completamente sucia, con la ropa rota y la cara sucia. Sus ojos estaban faltos de brillo o color, sus pies sucios de tanto andar. Tenía heridas y cicatrices aquí y allá, el pelo completamente sucio y hecho una masa de pelos que nunca había creído que alguien pudiese tener. Andrea estaba hecha un horror, no había nada más que decir. Mis presentimientos se habían cumplido, mientras yo pude ganarme la vida, Andrea fue de aquí allí como una niña huérfana y solitaria, perdida por Londres. Oh Dios… Ahora me sentía mal…

- **Pobrecita…** - dije mientras la abrazaba, cosa por la cual gruño mientras intentaba apartarme. Pero que terca y tozuda era a veces… Ahora que me fijaba, ella estaba más morena que yo y mira que estábamos en Londres… ¿A caso trabajaba en sitios donde hacía mucho calor? Esta tía estaba loca… Un leve gruñido felino se escucho y dos personas aparecieron. Parecía que no se llevaban muy bien, puesto que estaban bastante alejados el uno del otro. ¿Quién era el misterioso encapuchado? Mientras me preguntaba esto Andrea se levanto y fue hacía el encapuchado, preguntándole si estaba bien y que por que había tardado tanto. Hay que ver… ¡Pero qué mala era a veces Andrea! Normal que estuviese como estaba… ¡Portándose así con la gente! Pero así era Andrea, borde y tozuda como una mula… ¡Que le haríamos!

~P.O.V Narrador~

Mientras las dos jóvenes conversaban felizmente y los dos mayordomos peleaban sobre tonterías, habían acabado llegando a una gran mansión, rota por aquí, rota por allá. Era un lugar aterrorizante a la vista de Sonia y un parque de diversiones a la vista de Andrea, que corría, seguida por los otros tres, hacía la mansión abandonada. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, ninguna luz llegaba a la mansión de los bosques. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo podían caminar tanto sin darse cuenta, pero era una de las muchas "virtudes" que poseían aquel par. Sin duda alguna era un lugar… Bueno, raro. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo y el techo de telarañas que hacían temblar a Andrea de asco y miedo -ya que padece aracnofobia-. Por otro lado, Sonia se encontraba asqueada por el estado de esta. Los dos mayordomos solo miraban a los lados, por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. La mansión era impresionantemente grande, como un laberinto. La mansión parecía haber estado habitada tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaba completamente abandonada. Un trueno sonó. La fría lluvia comenzó a caer sobre las viejas ventanas de la mansión, dejándolas empapadas en una fracción de segundo. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Andrea, que gruñía con desdén al saber que deberían quedarse en aquella mansión a pasar la noche. Mientras seguían caminando, una puerta en bastante buen estado se "interpuso" en su camino. Estaba a un lado, junto a otras puertas que a diferencia de esta estaban hechas polvo. La mirada curiosa de Andrea no pudo evitar mirar aquella puerta y caminar hacía allí, mientras Sonia gritaba histérica que era mala idea y todas esas cosas a las que Andrea no tendía a prestar atención. La mano temblorosa de la cobarde pero curiosa castaña alcanzo el pomo y abrió la puerta. Un destello de luz cegó a las dos jóvenes, pero no por mucho tiempo. La habitación parecía estar en muy buen estado, era una sala de música, con un brillante piano negro en el centro de la sala. Había varios retratos de gente por las paredes y muchos más instrumentos desperdigados por ahí pero con una colocación perfecta para mantenerlos en buen estado. Sobre el piano negro había varios ropajes de noble, sobre estos una nota. Andrea se acerco y cogió la nota, para poder leerla.

- **Vamos a ver que pone… "Esta ropa pertenece a la señorita Ywen y su hermana mayor Sophie. Un día de estos llevaran la ropa que la persona que más querían les dejo… Un lejano día lo harán". Eso dice…** - dijo Andrea con un deje de tristeza. Era triste que aquella persona nunca pudiese darles el regalo a las personas que quería… Andrea suspiro mientras miraba una foto quemada parcialmente que se encontraba sobre la ropa, justo debajo de la nota. Andrea la miro con curiosidad la foto mientras Sonia se acercaba. Por alguna extraña y rara razón a Andrea le parecía que se estaba viendo un espejo. La misma sensación era la de Sonia.

¿Por qué? Bueno, una de las chicas de la foto tenía el pelo rizado y oscuro, con piel también notablemente más oscura que la chica de su derecha, que poseía el pelo marrón y liso y una piel relativamente blanca, como la mayoría de gente de países como Inglaterra o de países de interior donde no hacía mucho Sol. Mientras la joven de piel clara vestía como la realeza, con un vestido simple con algunos adornos, la otra vestía con ropas masculinas y llamativas que Andrea calificaba de "Steam Punk". Otra diferencia entre las dos chicas es que la de la derecha sonreía con una amplia, brillante y feliz sonrisa, la de la izquierda parecía gruñir sobre algo, con una cara defensiva y que reflejaba cierto enfado. En el centro parecía haber una tercera persona, mayor que las dos chicas, pero justo ese punto era el quemado de la foto.

- **Sera esa persona… ¿Quien dejo esto aquí?** - murmuro Sonia mientras observaba la foto con un deje de tristeza. Andrea prefería no contestar, sabía que lo más seguro era que fuera esa persona. Andrea dejo caer un suspiro mientras miraba el reverso de la nota. En letras grandes y hermosas habían dos nombres: Ywen Dorothy Tori Edelstein y Sophie Edelstein. Andrea se pregunto si acaso odiaban a la primera chica, por el nombre que le habían puesto. Luego miro de nuevo la foto y la nota. Según aquella nota, Ywen era la menor y Sophie la mayor, por lo que según la imagen la sonriente era Sophie y la gruñona Ywen. Sin parar mucha atención a lo que decía su amiga, Andrea camino hacia la ropa y cogió la que parecía pertenecer a la menor de las hermanas. Un deje de tristeza la invadió, cosa por la cual quedo sorprendida. Era como si un cuchillo fuese clavado en su corazón, como si conociese de alguien a las personas de la fotografía. Sonia, que también estaba inspeccionando la ropa también sintió lo mismo al tocar la ropa de la mayor de las hermanas Edelstein. Aquello fue suficiente para Andrea y Sonia como para saber que debían descubrir que ocurrió allí, de quien era la nota y, más importante aún, que hacían ellas allí y por que sentían tanta pena al estar allí. Los mayordomos en ningún momento intervinieron, ni si quiera se notaba la presencia de ellos en la sala. Andrea chasqueo los dedos, movimiento que hizo que Zefilk saliera de la habitación. Kai gruño y miro a Sonia, que asintió. Aquel movimiento hizo que Kai saliera de la habitación y cerrara la puerta. Varios gritos y gruñidos se escucharon mientras las dos jóvenes se cambiaban.

- **Bien…** - comenzó a decir Andrea mientras salía de la habitación vestida como la menor de las Edelstein, Ywen. - **De ahora en adelante seré Ywen Dorothy Tori Edelstein…** - dijo mientras miraba salir a Sonia, que llevaba un posado mucho más solemne y de realeza que la rebelde Andrea.

- **Y yo seré Sophie Edelstein.** - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por la mansión, tendrían mucho trabajo ordenando y restaurando aquel lugar… Porque ya no eran niñas abandonadas a su suerte… Ahora eran las únicas descendientes de los Edelstein… Y se ganarían un puesto en la más alta nobleza…

Ahora era el turno de demostrar a la gente que ellas eran alguien en este vasto mundo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**N/A: Ohonhonhon~ Nuevo capítulo, el tres para ser exactos ~ Espero que os enganche aun más~**

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler no me pertenece, pertenece a su creadora Yana Toboso. La mayoría de hechos en este fic son ficticios. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Zefilk, Kai y Andrea/Ywen.**_

~ **Hablan**

~_Piensan/Cantan_

~ _**Murmuran**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ahora somos nobles.

Había pasado una semana desde que Andrea y Sonia se habían convertido en Ywen y Sophie, semana en la cual las "hermanas Edelstein" ganaron fama y poder. Nadie sabía de dónde habían salido, ni quiénes eran, ni que querían. Las dos chicas habían salido de la nada y se habían ganado un hueco en la nobleza. La menor, Andrea -más conocida como Ywen-, era rebelde y mandona, de carácter frío y autoritario además de duro y cruel. Por el contrario, la mayor, Sonia -conocida como Sophie-, era dulce y divertida, de carácter cálido y permisivo además de bondadosa y amable. Eran como agua y aceite, tan contrarias y tan unidas. Mientras una no cumplía ninguna de las normas de la realeza, la otra las cumplía a rajatabla. Nadie entendía a la menor, aunque nadie deseaba hacerlo. Era el horror de la nobleza, daba miedo solo mirarla, un aura de enfado y crueldad la rodeaba siempre y estaba casi siempre en la soledad de su sala de música. Muchos decían que amaba más a sus instrumentos que a la gente de su alrededor. Por el contrario todo el mundo apreciaba a la mayor, que constantemente era invitada por nobles a fiestas y demás. Todos la querían y la apreciaban por su carácter abierto y permisivo, su cumplimiento de las normas y su inocencia. Era muy sociable, por lo que estaba casi siempre rodeada de gente. Además, no tendían a relacionarlas. Casi siempre que Andrea decía que era hermana de Sonia, todo el mundo se sorprendía y las miraban de arriba abajo, para odio de Andrea. Mientras una era famosa y todos la querían, la otra era olvidada y odiada por la gran mayoría.

~P.O.V Andrea/Ywen~

Amaba aquello… Claramente esto era sarcasmo, mi eterna cara de pocos amigos y aquella supuesta aura maligna que me rodeaba espantaba a todo el mundo, estaba más sola que Rusia siendo despreciado por los demás países… Vamos, que estaba más sola que la una. Me encontraba en mi amada sala de música, lugar que se convirtió en mi preferido tras el éxito de Sonia y mi fracaso. Los instrumentos y la música son mi forma de desfogarme, no hay otra cosa que me calme más que eso. Con el paso de las semanas, para mi siglos, había sido completamente olvidada por todos y todas, despreciada y olvidada en un rincón como el hazme reír de los demás. No lo soportaba, simplemente no lo soportaba. Odiaba aquel lugar, aquella pesadilla. Prefería vagar sin rumbo por Londres antes que ser la burla de los demás, el payaso… El bufón de los demás. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras veía como la puerta se abría para dar paso a Sonia, que tenía un semblante triste y preocupado.

- **Andrea… ¿Por qué te encierras siempre aquí?** - pregunto con tristeza mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el banquillo del piano. De nuevo suspire, más pesadamente que antes, con desdén y sin ganas de responder.

- **Todos me hacen el vacío, no existo más que para ti, Kai y Zefilk. Soy el hazme reír de los demás, el payaso, el bufón… ¿Por qué debería salir? ¿Para qué se burlen de mí?** - dije con la frialdad que ahora mostraban cada palabra salida de mi boca. No solo mi posado y cara se habían tornado fríos, si no que mis palabras se habían vuelto heladas y sin rastro de sentimiento. Sonia miro con una expresión más triste que la anterior mientras se levantaba para salir. Como todos, se iba…

- **Mañana vendrán cuatro nobles, deberás estar presente, ¿Si?** - dijo Sonia mientras salía de la habitación. Más y más nobles, cada día venían nobles. No lo soportaba, odiaba a los nobles y sus estupideces de buen comportamiento. Solo quería vengarme, vengarme de aquellos que me hacían daño o me habían hecho daño cuando era "huérfana". Según pude leer en el diario de Ywen, que estaba en su habitación, ella era huérfana desde los 10 años, edad aproximada que tenía en la foto. Al parecer el territorio en el que vivían entro en guerra y la mansión de los Edelstein fue quemada. Según pudo leer, su amado mayordomo, sus padres y los demás sirvientes se quedaron allí, para la pena de la menor de las Edelstein. La mayor se la llevo a rastras hasta un bosque supuestamente seguro, pero un soldado enemigo les corto el paso y tuvieron que huir cada una por un camino. Mientras ella se volvió una niña huérfana y perdida que vivía de la caridad de las personas, su hermana fue acogida por una familia y pudo pagarse un viaje a Inglaterra. Ywen se coló de polizón en el barco para llegar a la mansión de los Edelstein en Inglaterra, pensando que allí estaría mejor. Según pude descubrir el mayordomo era japonés y era quien cuidaba mayoritariamente a Ywen, a la que tenía mucho cariño. Ante los melancólicos recuerdos de Ywen, simplemente deje caer otro pesado suspiro. Me levante de delante del piano y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo de allí para ir al jardín, del que también tenía cuidado yo. Observe las plantas que había por aquí y por allí, algunas con hermosas flores, otras con flores por florecer. Sonreí con tristeza en mi rostro, aquel bonito paisaje me recordaba a España y el lugar en el que solía vivir con mis padres. De nuevo suspire, si seguía así gastaría todos mis suspiros. Mientras sonreía de medio lado, me aleje de allí. Las cicatrices en mi rostro y cuerpo comenzaron a doler, señal de que era hora de dormir y que debería taparme bien. Malditas cicatrices… Malditas personas que me hicieron daño… Un día me vengaría… Sin dudarlo lo haría…

~P.O.V Sonia/Sophie~

Tras haberle dicho a Andrea sobre los nobles, fui a pasear por la mansión. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras observaba por una ventana a Andrea, que al cabo de un rato se fue de allí para volver a la mansión. A veces Andrea me daba pena, pero no una pena de "Oh, pobre chiquilla, siempre tan sola", una pena de empatía. Sabía lo que Andrea sufría, sabía por qué sufría. Y saberlo solo me hacía querer protegerla de aquellos nobles que no dejaban de dañarla y atacarla… Aquellos ataques crueles, aquellos "¿En serio sois hermanas?", aquellas estúpidas risas… Todo, todo quería destruirlo… Así las dos estaríamos mejor… Andrea era mi amiga, así como lo eran también otras personas como Leila o Silvia… Si una de ellas fuese la que estuviese en esta situación, tampoco me gustaría verlas así… Pero por alguna razón, siempre vi a Andrea más frágil, más temerosa e insegura… Más cerrada y solitaria… Más falta de cariño o gente que apreciar. Aunque aquello era mentira, había mucha gente que la quería. Lamentablemente en aquella época solo estábamos Kai, Zefilk y yo… Y solo se mostraba como era en realidad conmigo… De nuevo suspire, si seguía así gastaría todos mis suspiros. Me volvería una gran hermana mayor, no dejaría que hiciesen más daño a Andrea. Haría como Sophie quiso hacer, quiso proteger a su pequeña hermana pero no pudo. Quiso proteger a su mayordomo pero no pudo. Quiso proteger a sus padres pero no pudo. Quiso proteger sus sentimientos… Pero no pudo… Y ahora yo… Yo podría, protegería todo aquello que Sophie quiso proteger pero no pudo, lo protegería con su vida, con sus sentimientos y con todo lo que tenía. Porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Sophie…

~P.O.V Narrador~

El día siguiente llego con dolores y penas. Andrea no había podido dormir en lo absoluto y Sonia había estado de arriba abajo intentando que las heridas de Andrea no doliesen más de lo que deberían doler. La mañana llego y ellas habían dormido menos de cinco horas. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Andrea mientras caminaba hacia la puerta junto a Sonia. Ya era la hora de recibir a los invitados, pero Andrea seguía dolorida y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Solo pensar que vendrían cuatro molestos nobles le hacía subirse por las paredes. Sonia abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, dando a ver cuatro variopintos nobles. Había dos adultos y dos niños. Dos eran mujeres, los otros dos eran hombres. Uno de ellos sonreía ampliamente mientras el otro tenía un posado parecido al mío. Sobre las mujeres, las dos sonreían de oreja a oreja.

~P.O.V Andrea/Ywen~

Observe a la mayor de las mujeres, vestía de rojo, tenía el pelo rojo y sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color. Vaya una amante del rojo… Aunque bueno, según recordaba ella era "Madame Red", ¿No? Al final, ser tan fanática de Kuroshitsuji no iba a ser malo… Observe con gélida mirada como se presentaba cada uno de los invitados. Sorprendentemente me miraron esperando que me presentara, como si yo fuera una persona importante. Sonia me miro de reojo, diciendo que debía presentarme.

- **Eh… Uh… Soy Ywen Dorothy Tori Edelstein, la menor de las Edelstein… Un placer…** _**Supongo **_- dije murmurando lo otro mientras me encogía sobre mí misma, a la defensiva y de forma insegura. No estaba acostumbrada a relacionarme, a quien engañar. Nadie nunca me prestaba atención. Una de las mujeres, la niña que se había presentado como Elizabeth -Y nos obligaba a llamarla "Lizzy"- se acerco a mí con una sonrisa y me puso un clip en el pelo, para quitar la excesiva mata de pelo delante de mi ojo derecho, que estaba tapado por un parche.

- **¡Así estas más mona!** - dijo la rubia mientras por mi frente caía una gota de sudor y Sonia asentía a lo que decía Elizabeth. Yo simplemente recule, intentando alejarme de aquellas locas de la moda. Pero estaba rodeada… Detrás de mí, con ojos brillantes mientras me miraba se encontraba la mujer de rojo. Supongo que sufriría bastante el día de hoy…

/ Unas horas más tarde… /

Huía por la mansión gritando insultos y malas palabras en todos los idiomas que conocía, desde el más tonto insulto hasta el más grave. Corría y corría de las tres locas de la moda, que arrastraban consigo al chino y al joven chaval. Estaba harta, ¡No quería parecer una señorita, por mucho que se empeñasen en que con vestidos estaba más "linda"!

- **¡Dejadme en paz, bastardos!** - grite mientras me encerraba en la sala de música. Un grito se escucho mientras yo me quitaba todos los estúpidos adornos que habían colocado en mi pelo y ropa. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque un reloj, eran las siete de la tarde. Un suspiro escapo mientras me sentaba ante el piano y comenzaba a tocar una canción que me gustaba bastante.

_Mayonaka kanaderu_

_Tokei no tsubuyaki_

_CHIKUTAKU toyume no_

_Hajimari wo tsugeru_

_(La medianoche se lleva a cabo_

_Un reloj murmura_

"_TICK-TOCK"s y el inicio _

_De un sueño es enviado)_

_Dekoboko no machi wo_

_Nagamu kumo no ue_

_Kasuka ni hirameko _

_Maigo no otozure_

_(Un pueblo resistente_

_Antes asomando sobre las nubes_

_Es ahora un pálido destello_

_La llegada de un niño perdido)_

Un silencio agradable se formo fuera de la sala. Solo sentía el piano y mi voz y aquello me agradaba. Odiaba cuando la gente se ponía a gritar y demás, para conseguir algo de mí. Conmigo nunca funcionaba, ah no. Solo hacía que pasase más de ellos y de todo lo que había a mi alrededor.

_Bokura wa kimi wo sagashi nagara utau yo_

_Tooku omou koe ga itsuka todoke rareru you ni_

_(Vamos a cantar mientras buscamos por ti_

_Para que un día nuestras distantes voces sean escuchadas)_

_Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Kitakaze ga toori wo fukinuke_

_Machibito kara tayoi wa naku_

_Akuru hi wo kakudake_

_(La noche de la corriente de estrellas_

_Pasa con el viento del norte_

_Sin decir nada a la gente del pueblo_

_Solo pintando el siguiente día)_

_Hoshi wa negai wo nosete_

_Ano sora wo shizuka ni chiriyuki_

_Bokutachi wa nemuri no naka de_

_Shiawase na Yume no miro_

_(Las estrellas cargan deseos_

_Del cielo, silenciosamente caen_

_Dentro de nuestro dormir_

_Tenemos agradables sueños)_

- **¿En qué idioma canta?** - pregunto Ciel Phantomhive, uno de los cuatro invitados, al chino que había a su lado, mirando la puerta con curiosidad mientras la música seguía saliendo de su interior. El chino, Lau, miro al pequeño conde y arqueó una ceja para luego disponerse a responder.

- **Conde, soy chino. No tengo por qué saber todos los idiomas asiáticos…** - dijo este suspirando cómicamente mientras su sirvienta/hermana Ran-Mao lo miraba con curiosidad. Ciel y los demás le dedicaron una mirada de "eres imbécil…" mientras Lau seguía sonriendo feliz. Ciel se giro completamente, para encarar a Lau.

- **Entonces… ¿No lo sabes?** - dijo Ciel con una mirada de enfado bastante comica. Lau ladeó su cabeza hacía la derecha para luego mirar con curiosidad a Ciel. ¿Cuándo había dicho él que no sabía qué idioma era?

- **Claro que si lo sé… Es japonés.** - dijo Lau mientras varios objetos contundentes volaban hacía él, con el objetivo de golpear su cabeza. Sin duda Lau era el ser más idiota del mundo…

_Arata ni hitosuji_

_Kumo tsumugi nobiru_

_KIRAKIRA musuu no_

_Hikari ga umarete_

_(Un nuevo gran rayo_

_Es disparado desde una nube_

_Centelleando un sinnúmero de veces_

_Una luz nace)_

_Ashioto yobigoe _

_Dare mo ga mezameru_

_Ikutsu no negai wo_

_Koyoi takusu darou_

_(Pasos, gritos_

_Todos despertaos_

_Todos esos deseos_

_Esta noche probablemente daré)_

Tras el incidente con Lau, todo quedo en silencio de nuevo. Solo se escuchaba la música que salía de la habitación donde yo me encontraba. El piano seguía sonando bajo mis dedos, ahora hábiles. En mi época no sabía tocar ningún instrumento, pero al parecer Ywen era buena tocando instrumentos y cantando… Me gustaría ser ella… De verdad…

_Anata no koto wa aenakute mo wakaru yo_

_Tooi machi de onaji ame ni utare tatazunderu_

_(Si no puedo verte, lo entiendo_

_En tu distante pueblo la misma lluvia cae)_

_Hoshi no furisosogu yoru_

_Ame no otogoe no nomikonde_

_Bokutachi wa nemurenai mama_

_Kagayaku sora wo miteta_

_(Una noche empapada de estrellas_

_El sonido de la lluvia ahoga mi voz_

_No podemos ni si quiera dormir_

_Mirando al centelleante cielo)_

_Hoshikuzu no nanairo to_

_Zawameki ga daichi ni hibiite_

_Mitare saita hanabi no you ni  
Sora wo mau kamifubuki_

_(Los siete colores del polvo de estrellas y_

_El ruido hace la tierra temblar_

_Como el impacto de los fuegos artificiales_

_Ondeante confeti en el cielo)_

Los presentes observaban la puerta en un silencio sepulcral que nadie podría haber roto más. Estaban sorprendidos, sobretodo Sonia que no sabía que supiese tocar instrumentos o cantar. Aunque bueno, ella sabía bailar perfectamente y sabía seguir perfectamente el ritmo de un baile lento.

_Gaitou no SUTOROBU to_

_Hamon no you ni hi hirogaru kumo_

_Ukabu mizu yarameko kami_

_Toritachi no mure wa tobisari_

_Marude kiseki no yokan shi_

_Tobiokita ka no youna osanago no se wo_

_Tsutsumu haha no yubisaki ga furuete iru_

_Boke w atada tachitsukushi_

_Neboke nagara kioku wo meguru_

_Ayunda jikan no súbete ga_

_Koko ni yomigaetta ima_

_Ugoki dashita haguruma ni_

_Kono mi wo ubawareru toki made_

_Tsuyoku tada tsuyoku anata wo omotteru_

_(La luz de las farolas y_

_Nubes que se extienden como ondas_

_El agua flotante, el pelo meciéndose_

_Una bandada de aves vuela lejos_

_Como si un milagro se hiciera realidad_

_Habiendo saltado, el cuerpo de un niño es_

_Cubierto, los dedos de su madre tiemblan_

_Todavía estoy de pie_

_Aun medio dormida revivo mis memorias_

_El momento en que entré y todo fue_

_Ahora revivido aquí_

_Son engranajes que vuelven a la vida_

_Hasta que este cuerpo se vaya_

_Fuerte, fuertemente pensare en ti)_

Lentamente la música iba acabando, me daba cuenta de que quedaba poco para tener que salir a aguantar a aquellos molestos nobles… El único que no molesto ni ayudo en los planes para dejarme "linda" era ese enano, Ciel Phantomhive. Era más o menos de mi altura, supongo que también rondaba mi edad. Y se notaba en sus ojos que no tenía un pasado feliz. Y es que tenía una pequeña virtud desde siempre, podía leer a la gente como libros. Siempre se me dio bien saber que sentía la gente, aunque no siempre preguntaba que ocurría o semejantes… Pero sabía que mucha gente sufría y no se lo decía a nadie. Como yo.

_Hoshi no furisosogu yoru_

_Kitakaze ga hikari no kona wo hakon de_

_Bokutachi wa nemurenai mama_

_Akuru hi wo negau dake_

_(Una noche empapada de estrellas_

_El viento del norte trae luces_

_No podemos ni dormir_

_Solo rezamos por un nuevo día)_

_Hoshikuzu no nakigoe to_

_Miminari ga saigo ni togirete_

_Onnonai keshiki no nakade_

_Owarenai yume wo miru_

_(La voz llorona del polvo de estrellas y_

_El resonante sonido se han detenido al fin_

_En el silencioso escenario_

_Soñamos un sueño sin fin)_

_Hoshi no furisosogu yoru_

_Chiisana ryoute wo nigireba_

_Hoshi wa tooku no sora he_

_Bokura no negai wo todokete_

_Shiawase na asa wo yobu_

_(Una noche empapada de estrellas_

_Si puedes coger con tus pequeñas manos_

_Las estrellas que están lejos en el cielo  
Nuestro sueños son llevados_

_Un glorioso mañana es llamado)_

La música decreció hasta detenerse, la canción había finalizado. De nuevo un suspiro escapo de mis labios, como ahora siempre hacía. Los suspiros salían solos, los acabaría gastando. A paso lento y muerto me acerque a la puerta y abrí, para encontrarme unas sorprendidas personas. A Elizabeth y Sonia les brillaban los ojos, Madame Red me miraba con una sonrisa y Lau y Ciel se mantuvieron en silencio con sus típicos posados. Yo solo los mire con cara de poker hasta que Elizabeth, Sonia y Madame Red comenzaron a acercarse a mí peligrosamente.

- **¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** - fue lo último que grite antes de verme embutida en un corsé. El vestido que llevaba era típico de una señorita pomposa de la realeza, solo que era negro y rojo. Pero… Me estaba ahogando. - **Me… Moriré… Asfixiada…** - murmure mientras me abanicaba. Tenía los pechos en el cuello y parecía que todo me subía hacía arriba. Parecía que iba a morirme, ¡Parecía un comprimido .rar!

- **¡Estas preciosa Ywen!** - dijeron el trío de mujeres mientras yo les dedicaba una gélida y asesina mirada. ¿¡Como que estaba preciosa! ¡Me estaba ahogando! Siempre odie los corsés, desde que los vi en la película de Piratas del Caribe. No se… Parecían incómodos… Y ahora sabía que lo eran, o al menos si te lo ponían aquellas tres locas. No sé porque, pero temía que acabaría desmayándome. Cuando me desperté tenía a Madame Red, Elizabeth y Sonia preocupadas mirándome. Simplemente suspire mientras comenzaba a reñirlas. Tras una larga reprimenda el trío de lumbreras se disculpo. Para mi suerte, ya era hora de que los nobles se fueran, cosa que hicieron dejándonos en paz. Todo quedo en un silencio sepulcral mientras observaba como los carruajes se alejaban. Por fin se fueron… Por fin… De nuevo la abrumadora soledad me rodeaba, un suspiro escapo de mis labios sin yo quererlo. Aquella época era horriblemente horrible, no la soportaba. Me tire sobre la cama bocarriba, mirando el techo de la habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca creí que acabaría en una situación como esta, por muchas veces que lo soñé. Era… Irreal, extraño y fascinante. No dejaba de pensar en que me depararía el futuro, a mí y a Sonia. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se esbozo en mi rostro, cosa que pasaba pocas veces. Pero… ¿Por qué tan seria? Estaba en la edad de divertirme, ¿No? Reí en alto mientras pensaba aquellas tonterías. Finalmente caí en un profundo sueño.

~P.O.V Narrador~

Al día siguiente tres nobles se plantaron ante la mansión de Andrea y Sonia. Al parecer, una serie de sangrientos asesinatos estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad y querían que vigilasen. Las dos jóvenes no tardaron un segundo en ofrecer su ayuda, sobretodo la menor que salto, literalmente, de la silla en la que estaba diciendo que se ofrecía a ayudar. Tras ver aquella muestra de entusiasmo, Madame Red insistió a Ciel que dejase que la joven ayudase en la investigación. Tras insistir un poco más al conde y su mayordomo, finalmente accedieron, dando una alegría a Andrea y una decepción a Sonia.

- **Ywen… Es peligroso, vigila, ¿Si?** - dijo Sonia mientras la miraba preocupada. Sonia siempre fue así, más preocupadiza que la otra, que una vez en confianza se uniría incluso a la búsqueda de El Dorado, por que según ella… "¿Qué puede ser peligroso? ¡La vida en si es peligrosa, si no se corren riesgos es estar muerto desde el nacimiento!". Mientras Sonia miraba con preocupación a la locuela de Andrea, esta daba saltos de alegría mientras decía lo feliz que era en ese instante. Quien la entendiese…

Pero por fin las dos habían encontrado a alguien que las apreciase, para ellas perder a Madame Red, Ciel, Lau o Elizabeth ahora sería como si mil y un cuchillos fuesen clavados en sus corazones. Ahora las dos eran alguien, las dos tenían quienes apreciar…

Las dos habían recuperado su felicidad.


End file.
